Secret
by RealSoseol
Summary: Dua-duanya punya reputasi bagus di kampus. Keliatannya memang rival atau malah sebaliknya? [JohnSol] [NCT BL]


Si pengemudi memasang _seatbelt_ -nya sebelum benar-benar meluncur ke tempat tujuan. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu perlahan mobil mewah itu keluar dari pekarangan salah satu rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam District. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke kampusnya tapi karena ia bangun lebih awal jadi ia pikir bagus juga jika ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. BMW Alpha-N 1M RS miliknya berjalan cepat menembus kabut tipis di tengah kota. Alpha-N, mobil yang si pengemudi dapat dari hasil taruhan dengan sepupunya yang berada di Jerman itu memang sudah ia incar lumayan lama. Selain penampilan luarnya, mobil ini memperbarui 3.0 liter mesin 6 silinder melalui sistem pembuangan yang dikembangkan khusus, dan udara dioptimasi perangkat lunak saluran baru. Akibatnya, _powertrain_ sekarang dapat memberikan 410 tenaga kuda. Hal tersebut seperti versi _upgrade_ dari mobil yang sempat ia pakai kemarin, sebelum mobil baru ini sampai di kediamannya.

"Bisa pelankan sedikit kecepatan mobilmu? Ini masih pagi dan kau berniat menjadikan jalanan ini lintasan balapan liar?"

Si pengemudi menoleh sesaat pada temannya yang duduk di kursi penumpang lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Yuta, si penumpang, sebenarnya protes bukan karena takut mereka celaka. Hey! mobil ini mencakup baris _stainless steel_ , cakram 380mm dan 6 kaliper piston, bahkan Yuta berpikir potensi mati dalam mobil ini lebih rendah dari pada harus berdesakan dalam bus umum. Yuta hanya tidak ingin sampai ke kampus terlalu pagi. Untuk apa sampai lebih pagi kalau sebenarnya kelas mereka baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi.

"Kalau tidak ingin datang lebih pagi kenapa kau ikut aku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin naik bus"

Yuta memasang kembali _earphone_ nya dan mulai fokus dengan ponselnya. Entah sedang bermain _game_ atau _chatting_ dengan seseorang. Si pengemudi tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras di atas _dashboard_. Ia meraih benda pipih itu lalu melemparnya ke arah paha Yuta.

"Angkat"

Yuta yang tadinya ingin protes, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel temannya itu. Ia malah menghela napas lalu dengan malas mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yo! Ini aku Yuta"

"..."

"Dia?" Yuta melirik temannya itu sesaat lalu kembali melirik jalanan di depannya. "Aku tidak tau"

"..."

"Kenapa? Mobil ini luar biasa. Sepertinya hasil taruhan dengan si Taeyong"

"Bukan. Mobil milik Taeyong itu keluaran lama, aku kembalikan lagi padanya" Kali ini Hansol yang menyahut karena tau kedua mahluk yang mengobrol via telepon itu sedang membicarakannya.

"Oh bukan. Ini... entahlah, yang jelas ini BMW" Yuta kembali bicara dengan si penelepon.

"..."

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja bagaimana dia jika sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi"

Yuta menatap ponselnya yang ternyata baru saja menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang.

"..."

"Ya ya ya. Katakan padanya jangan padaku. Sudah ya, bicara saja padanya"

Yuta memberikan ponsel temannya itu dengan cara yang sama, lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

 _"Pelankan kecepatanmu"_

"Ya" Hansol tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya karena yang ia lakukan adalah sebaliknya "Jika aku sedang ingin. Sudah ya"

Sambungan di putus lebih dulu olehnya, lalu tak butuh waktu lama mobilnya memasuki lahan parkir kampusnya. Yuta yang sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai, dengan segera keluar dari mobil itu diikuti si pemilik mobil yang sekarang berjalan bersisihan dengannya.

"Senior Hansol!"

Yuta dan si pemilik mobil menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah suara salah satu juniornya. Sepertinya gadis itu juga baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Senior Hansol" Gadis berambut panjang itu membungkuk memberi salam lalu tersenyum pada Hansol yang menatapnya ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Joy"

"Kau tidak menyapaku?"

Joy, si gadis berambut panjang itu menatap Yuta sesaat kemudian kembali menatap Hansol.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Senior? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan mengenai artikel yang akan dimuat dalam majalah kampus"

"Oh tentu saja" Hansol lalu kembali berjalan bersama dengan Joy yang sekarang sedang sibuk menunjukan sebuah artikel yang ia buat lewat _i-Pad_ kesayangannya. Yuta yang tidak tertarik untuk ikut mengobrol dengan mereka memilih berjalan di belakang sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari area parkir dan memasuki _lobby_ gedung yang sama. Beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di _lobby_ gedung itu mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada ketiga orang itu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya pada Ji Hansol. Beberapa mahasiswa menyapa Hansol dan dibalas dengan senyum ramahnya. Jangan tanya seberapa terkenalnya Hansol di kampus ini, dengan wajah tampan dan _attitude_ nya, Hansol bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu dari beberapa mahasiswa populer idaman mahasiswa seantero kampus.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa ada yang harus kutambahkan, Senior?"

"Yang kau buat sudah cukup bagus, tapi bisa kau kirim _softcopy_ -nya padaku. Aku punya beberapa data tambahan untuk melengkapi artikelmu"

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, Senior?"

Lagi-lagi Hansol tersenyum ramah pada juniornya itu.

"Tentu tidak. Nanti siang jika kau tidak sibuk, kau bisa kirim padaku"

"Terima ka-"

"Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi aku punya janji dengan gadis ini untuk sarapan bersama"

Tamu tak diundang datang dan dengan seenaknya mengganggu obrolan mereka. Si pelaku merangkul bahu Joy lalu menarik gadis itu kearahnya. Yuta yang tau siapa pelakunya hanya menatap jengah orang yang sebenarnya satu departemen dengannya itu.

"Senior, tapi aku-"

"Sudah ayo, seniormu yang baik hati itu bisa menunggu, tapi laparku tidak" Orang itu menatap Hansol sesaat lalu tertawa garing saat melihat tatapan tidak suka dari mahasiswa yang berada di semester yang sama dengannya itu. "Aku pinjam juniormu sebentar. Selamat pagi, Ji Hansol. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"

Lalu tepat setelahnya ia pergi dari sana dengan menyeret Joy bersama dengannya. Hansol hanya menatap keduanya hingga mereka hilang dari pandangannya. Yuta mendengus lalu menatap Hansol yang sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"Si Seo Johnny itu selalu bersikap seperti semua orang di kampus ini adalah miliknya" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya "Benar-benar sangat mengganggu"

Yuta menggerutu lalu berjalan menjauh saat mendapat telepon masuk di ponselnya.

"Dasar berandal"

Lalu Hansol beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senior, kita kan tidak punya janji makan bersama"

Joy akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah hampir 10 menit diam. Johnny, si pelaku, menoleh dari buku menunya pada mahasiswa Departemen Arsitektur yang merangkap sebagai junior tahun kedua. Ia melempar senyum, yang kata mahasiswa perempuan di kampusnya adalah salah satu sumber pesona seorang Seo Johnny.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, jadi habiskan saja makananmu. Oke?"

Joy tersipu melihat senyum Johnny. Sungguh laki-laki di depannya ini memang pantas menjadi salah satu senior populer seantero kampus. Ia tergabung dalam club renang kampus dan merupakan seorang atlet _archery_. Selain itu, ia sudah menjuarai banyak kompetisi bermain piano sejak kecil. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa laki-laki dengan wajah _western_ ini adalah Disk Jockey yang cukup terkenal.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Senior"

Lalu keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing saat makanan mereka telah sampai. Joy diam-diam memperhatikan Johnny yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Joy- _ssi_ , maaf aku harus pergi. Aku punya urusan penting. Kau habiskan saja makananmu, aku yang akan bayar. Sampai jumpa"

Tanpa menoleh, Johnny pergi ke kasir dan membayar makanan mereka lalu pergi dari sana. Joy hanya menatap nanar makanan Johnny yang bahkan belum disentuh sama sekali.

Ada sebuah cerita yang beredar di antara mahasiswa perempuan di kampusnya. Jika ada seseorang yang diajak makan oleh Johnny, si senior dari Departemen Teknik Perkapalan, maka orang itu bisa dikatakan beruntung atau bahkan sial. Beruntung jika Johnny makan dan menemaninya sampai keduanya selesai makan, dan sial jika yang terjadi adalah seperti ini, ditinggalkan tanpa memakan sedikitpun makanannya. Temannya bilang, jika Johnny meninggalkan orang yang ia ajak makan, itu berarti senior populer itu telah mem _black list_ -mu dan jangan harap ia akan menyapa atau bahkan melihatmu.

"Sialan, ternyata dia hanya mempermainkan aku"

Joy menggeram setengah menangis lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu karena selera makannya sudah hilang.

Sementara itu Johnny sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai. Alasan tadi hanya untuk terlihat tidak terlalu kejam pada gadis itu. Johnny merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di saku jaketnya.

 _"Yo John!"_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Nanti malam bisa gantikan aku? Aku ada kelas tambahan dengan_ _S_ _i Kim_ _,_ _asisten dosen_ _baru_ _itu untuk sebuah penelitian"_

"Minta orang lain saja, aku sedang malas"

Johnny memutus sambungan teleponnya karena malas menanggapi temannya itu. Ia berencana untuk tidur lebih awal hari ini karena memang ia belum tidur karena tugas kampus yang makin hari makin banyak saja. Ia berjalan memasuki _lobby_ gedung ketika lagi lagi ada sebuah telepon masuk di ponselnya, kali ini ia tersenyum saat tau siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

 _"Kau tidak mau menggantikan Jay nanti malam?"_

Johnny mengernyit bingung.

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menggantikannya. Jadi aku tidak perlu izinmu untuk pergi malam ini kan? Kau kan yang menolaknya"_

Johnny mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kalau sudah begini lebih baik dia saja yang mengalah. Ia terlalu lemah dengan si penelpon, jadi biarlah dia merelakan waktu tidurnya lagi.

"Jangan. Biar aku yang melakukannya. Lagipula kau punya jadwal pemotretan nanti sore kan?"

Johnny sampai di kelasnya dan itu membuat beberapa mahasiswa wanita berbisik-bisik sembari melirikinya. Hari ini akan di mulai dengan kelas campuran bersama mahasiswa dari departemen lain. Johnny duduk tepat disamping salah satu mahasiswa terkenal dari Departemen Teknik Mesin, Chittapon.

 _"Kau yakin? Kau butuh tidur, John"_

"Yakin. Aku yakin karena aku melakukannya untukmu"

 _"Jangan membual, tidak mempan untukku. Aku harus pergi jadi aku tutup teleponnya sekarang"_

Johnny tersenyum sesaat lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia kemudian melirik Chittapon atau panggil saja dia Ten, yang duduk setengah mengantuk di bangkunya. Johnny baru saja ingin menarik tangan Ten yang dijadikan laki-laki berdarah Thailand itu sebagai tumpuan kepalanya, sampai seseorang memukul kepala Johnny dengan buku dari arah belakang. Johnny mengaduh lalu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati si pelaku menatap kesal padanya.

"Kau bangunkan dia, akan kupatahkan kakimu itu, tiang"

Johnny tertawa bodoh lalu melirik Ten yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia menatap lagi orang yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Kalian semalam _making love_ berapa lama?"

" _Fuck you_ , Seo Johnny"

"Aku minta jawaban bukan umpatan" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tatapannya beralih pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Itu Ji Hansol yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian seluruh isi kelas.

"Kau dari mana?"

Yuta melempar pertanyaan setelah temannya itu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Johnny sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya yang entah kenapa sering bergetar pagi ini.

"Aku? Pergi ke kantin untuk beli _sandwich_ "

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka karena Hansol sibuk dengan bukunya dan Yuta yang kembali menyibukan diri dengan tugas tambahan di laptopnya. Hingga seorang dari mereka mengumumkan bahwa dosen untuk kelas ini tidak dapat hadir karena istrinya kecelakaan dan saat ini berada di rumah sakit.

"Hah tau begitu lebih baik aku tidak berangkat tadi"

Gerutu beberapa mahasiswa dan satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ten dengan wajah mengantuk, membereskan buku yang sudah sempat Ia keluarkan dan berdiri dari bangkunya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Yuta merebut tasnya lalu merangkul bahunya karena tidak tahan melihat Ten yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk.

"Aku akan pulang dengannya jadi kau duluan saja"

Ucap Yuta pada Hansol yang belum beranjak dari bangkunya. Hansol mengangguk saja lalu memanggil salah satu teman sekelasnya, yang merupakan anggota jurnalistik kampus untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai artikel salah satu dosen.

"Johnny, setelah ini kau mau kemana? Kita masih ada kelas sekitar jam 3 nanti"

Orang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Hansol itu memanggil Johnny karena memang mereka berada di departemen yang sama. Johnny menoleh padanya.

"Aku tau"

Lalu setelahnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia masih punya 5 jam sebelum kelas lainnya dan ia berencana untuk tidur sampai tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul bahunya saat ia berjalan di koridor.

"Wajahmu kacau sekali"

Johnny menatap jengah orang di sebelahnya lalu melepaskan diri dari orang itu.

" _Ya!_ Untuk apa kau bilang padanya masalah kau tidak bisa _perform_ nanti malam?"

"Aku hanya minta dia untuk membujukmu, kenapa?"

"Dia mau menggantikanmu, tapi akhirnya aku juga yang melakukannya"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia pacarku. Tentu saja"

Jaehyun tertawa sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu _cafe_ dekat kampus. Mereka memilih duduk di tempat yang sedikit tertutup dan menghadap jalan utama sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah sampai ke tahap 'siapa yang jadi _submissive_ '. Benar kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Hubungan kami tidak seperti hubunganmu dan Taeyong"

Johnny tersenyum geli lalu tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya itu dan makin tersenyum saat tau yang meneleponnya.

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku di _cafe_ dengan Jaehyun. Ada apa hm?"

 _"Sepertinya aku pemotretanku akan sangat lama"_

"Lalu?"

 _"Tadinya aku ingin datang"_

Johnny tersenyum, membuat Jaehyun yang duduk di depannya ikut tersenyum melihat temannya itu.

"Tidak perlu. Kau itu sudah sibuk, jangan paksakan dirimu"

 _"Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak jalan denganmu"_

Johnny menghela napas lalu matanya memandang jalanan yang dipadati warga kota.

"Kita sibuk. Kau dan aku"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon lalu tak lama orang itu tertawa.

 _"Kenapa jadi melow seperti ini sih? Sudahlah jika nanti tidak terlalu malam, aku akan pergi ke tempat kau perform setelah pemotretan selesai"_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, sayang"

 _"Hmm"_

Lalu sambungan telepon berakhir bersamaan dengan pesanan mereka yang datang, dua gelas _Ice Americano_.

"Kupikir barusan aku habis menonton potongan drama"

Johnny tertawa sebagai respon atas pernyataan Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun sendiri hanya senyum-senyum melihat temannya yang baru saja bicara dengan pacarnya di telepon.

"Aku tidak tau kalian seromantis itu. Astaga aku merinding"

"Jangan berlebihan, Jay"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa sebagai respon karena sekarang perhatian mereka teralihkan pada beberapa mahasiswa perempuan yang mereka rasa masih junior. Beberapa mahasiswa itu duduk di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dengan mereka. Jaehyun dan Johnny memperhatikan mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka masuk sembari berbincang dan nama keduanya ada dalam obrolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kau sudah pilih siapa senior _favorite_ semester ini?" Yang berambut panjang memulai obrolan mereka lagi setelah sempat terputus karena memesan minuman.

"Jujur saja aku bingung. Aku ingin memilih seniorku sendiri tapi melihat Senior Hansol aku jadi ingin memilihnya"

" _Ya!_ Kau pilih Senior Ten saja! Dia kan satu departemen denganmu" Kali ini yang menyahut adalah si pemilik rambut _blonde_ , yang Jaehyun tau adalah seorang Disk Jockey. Mereka pernah berada dalam satu _event_ tahun lalu saat musim panas tahun lalu.

"Ji Ah, kau sendiri pilih siapa?"

"Aku? Tentu saja Senior Jay. Dia kan memang senior _favorite_ ku sejak awal. Bahkan aku pernah berada di panggung yang sama dengannya"

"Eih menurutku Senior Johnny lebih _hot_ saat _perform_. Aku datang saat ia _perform_ bulan lalu dan _he's just soooo freaking hot_ "

"Sialan kau, Narae. Senior Johnny itu milikku. Kau kan sudah _move on_ ke senior berdarah Jepang itu"

Lalu obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dan semakin ribut saja. Sementara kedua orang yang namanya terus disebut oleh mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

"Aku berani sumpah, aku saja baru tau ada _award_ semacam itu"

Jaehyun bicara sambil menahan tawanya saat mendengar gadis bernama Ji Ah itu terus mengatakan bahwa ia akan jadi pacar dari Jung Jaehyun tak lama lagi.

"Aku tidak tau mereka melakukan hal semacam itu"

Johnny juga ikut tertawa lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya. Ia jadi tertarik dengan pembahasan itu, menurutnya lucu saja.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?"

Jaehyun menoleh lalu baru paham setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri jadi aku rasa hmm Hansol mungkin?"

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya"

Jaehyun terkekeh lalu menatap temannya itu.

"Itu menurutmu. Menurutku dia punya wajah dan _attitude_ yang 10 kali lipat lebih baik darimu"

"Sialan kau, Jay"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kelas saya akhiri"

Hansol membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berjalan sendiri di koridor dan seperti biasa banyak mahasiswa terutama kaum hawa yang menyapanya bahkan berani mengajaknya mengobrol, walaupun Hansol tau sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu dekat sampai harus mengobrol dan membuat Hansol menghentikan jalannya. Bersyukurlah pada Taeyong yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan gadis di _lobby_ tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu"

Taeyong dan Hansol sekarang berada di area parkir mobil dan berjalan menuju mobil Hansol.

"Terima kasih apa? Kita harus pergi sekarang. Sudah hampir jam 5"

Hansol mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Taeyong duduk di sebelahnya. Mobil Hansol perlahan keluar dari lahan parkir dan berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Aku mengantuk sekali. Rasanya tugas kampus semakin banyak saja. Belum lagi pekerjaan ini yang menyita waktu istirahatku"

"Kau itu mengeluh terus" Hansol geleng-geleng saja melihat temannya itu.

Lalu keduanya hening sampai telepon Taeyong memecah suasana sunyi dalam mobil itu. Taeyong menatap ponselnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, Jay?"

 _"Kau ada dimana?"_

"Perjalanan menuju studio" Ucap Taeyong sambil menguap akibat kantuk yang menyerang.

 _"Kau mengantuk hm?"_

"Sedikit" Taeyong membalas sedikit bergumam. Hansol yang melihatnya tertawa kemudian mengacak surai cokelat Taeyong, membuatnya jadi sedikit berantakan.

" _Ya!_ Ji Hansol, kau merusak tatanan rambutku!"

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Hansol mengusak rambutku. Sekarang rambutku jadi berantakan"

 _"Coba buat jadi loudspeaker"_

Kemudian Taeyong benar-benar membuat obrolan via telepon itu jadi _loudspeaker_.

 _"Hansol, kau jangan coba-coba menggoda pacarku ya"_

Hansol tertawa keras saat mendengar suara Jaehyun dari seberang telepon. Ia tau Jaehyun hanya bercanda padanya.

"Sayangnya kami berada dalam mobil yang sama, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun pada pacarmu yang kurus ini"

 _"Ya!"_

"Kau harus banyak memberinya makan, Jay" Ucap Hansol lagi sambil tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Sudah ya, aku dan Hansol harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kuhubungi lagi"

 _"Ya. Berhati-hatilah kalian berdua dan pukul saja wajahnya kalau kau digoda oleh Hansol"_

Taeyong tertawa lagi karena ucapan pacarnya itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jay"

 _"Aku juga, sayang"_

Taeyong menatap ponselnya sambil tersenyum dan hal itu dilihat oleh Hansol. Hansol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kalian itu seperti baru pacaran seminggu saja"

"Bilang saja kau iri, makanya jangan terlalu cuek, Hansol. Padahal kau punya banyak penggemar tapi malah memilih _single_ "

"Aku tidak punya penggemar, Taeyong"

"Lalu kau sebut apa gadis-gadis yang tadi menghalangi jalanmu di _lobby_?"

Hansol terdiam sesaat. Bingung memberikan jawaban apa atas pertanyaan Taeyong. Ia tidak suka jika orang berkata bahwa gadis-gadis itu adalah penggemarnya karena Ia merasa bukan seseorang yang perlu diidolakan.

"Teman?"

Taeyong tertawa sembari menggeleng karena jawaban asal yang diberikan Hansol. Sementara Hansol hanya tersenyum saja. Hingga tak terasa keduanya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Johnny memarkirkan motor kesayangannya di area parkir lalu melepas helmnya. Masih berada diatas motor, seseorang yang Johnny sudah kenal dan ia yakin menjadi penyelenggara _event_ malam ini datang menghampirinya.

" _Hi John_ "

"Taeil! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Taeil menyambut tangan Johnny dan mereka bersalaman. Johnny sudah sering ikut serta dalam _event_ yang Taeil buat dan mereka juga teman dekat sejak SMA.

"Omong-omong terima kasih sudah mau menggantikan Jay malam ini"

"Simpan saja terima kasihmu. Harusnya bocah tengik itu yang mengatakannya"

Johnny tersenyum lalu turun dari motornya dan berjalan bersama Taeil menuju _stage_ untuk diperlihatkan pada Johnny.

" _Stage_ nya tidak beda jauh dengan Spectrum Music Festival yang kau datangi 8 bulan lalu"

Johnny menatap _stage_ itu dari bawah dan memang tidak begitu berbeda. Ia kembali berjalan menuju _backstage_ dan mulai menyiapkan hal-hal yang ia butuhkan. Ia masih punya 4 jam sebelum acara dimulai.

"Sedang sibuk? Mau kubantu?"

Johnny menoleh dan mendapati teman lamanya berdiri di sampingnya. Johnny tersenyum lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu disini"

"Apalagi aku, _N_ _oona_ "

Keduanya kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai berbincang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik. Kau bagaimana, _N_ _oona_? Kupikir kau masih di Los Angeles sekarang"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tadinya aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Taeil, tapi dia bilang hari ini kau menggantikan Jay jadi aku menghampirimu" Amber menatap Johnny dari kepala hingga ke kaki laki-laki itu. "Kau tumbuh cepat sekali, bocah"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku bisa memiting kepalamu jika kau menjahiliku seperti dulu"

Johnny tersenyum bodoh lalu dihadiahi oleh pukulan di bahunya oleh Amber. Keduanya mengobrol sampai akhirnya Amber pamit karena punya urusan lain untuk diurus. Johnny mengantarnya sampai ke mobil temannya itu lalu setelah mobil Amber keluar dari area parkir, Johnny kembali ke _backstage_.

Tibalah waktu _perform_ Johnny dan sesuai dugaan Taeil, setelah ia menyebarkan berita bahwa Jay diganti oleh Johnny, yang datang semakin ramai saja. Jangan salah paham, bukan Jay tidak begitu disukai tapi karena memang Johnny sendiri sudah lebih lama menjadi Disk Jockey jadi ia sudah lebih dikenal. _Perform_ dengan _outfit_ yang hanya berupa kaus tanpa lengan dan _ripped jeans_ , sudah cukup membuat gadis-gadis yang sedang bergerak mengikuti dentuman musik beraliran EDM yang dimainkan oleh Johnny itu, makin jatuh cinta padanya.

Maka setelah hampir 2,5 jam berjalan, _event_ malam itu berakhir. Johnny turun dari stage dan menyapa beberapa temannya yang ternyata datang malam itu. Kemudian Taeil menghampirinya saat ia berada di _backstage_.

"Sialan yang tadi itu benar-benar keren" ucap Taeil sembari memukul lengan Johnny. Sementara Johnny hanya tersenyum lalu menenggak air minum ditangannya.

"Bayaranmu akan aku _transfer_ segera"

"Sudah tidak perlu, lagipula aku memang butuh hiburan"

"Eih jangan katakan itu. Aku akan tetap mengirimnya padamu dan juga Jay"

" _Ya!_ Jangan kirim pada anak itu, ia bahkan tidak datang"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ah ya, ada yang mencarimu. Biar aku panggilkan orangnya"

Taeil tersenyum jahil lalu Johnny mengangguk saja dan kembali menenggak minuman di tangannya. Tak lama seseorang datang menghampirinya. Johnny yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau datang"

Johnny tersenyum sumringah kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 1 dini hari. Johnny menatap orang itu kemudian mengusak rambutnya.

"Sudah larut malam, harusnya kau pulang saja ke rumah"

"Aku sudah bilang akan datang kan tadi"

Orang itu menyisir helai rambut Johnny yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dengan tangannya. Ia tertawa dalam masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ketika Johnny tiba-tiba memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher orang itu.

"Aku lapar dan mengantuk, bagaimana ini?"

Johnny bergumam tidak jelas membuatnya kegelian karena hembusan napas Johnny mengenai lehernya.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa hubungi Joy sekarang dan ajak ia makan bersama lagi"

Johnny seketika bangun dan melempar cengiran khasnya pada orang itu.

"Aku membawanya karena ia dekat-dekat denganmu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyerah menempelimu terus"

"Jangan begitu. Ia itu anggota jurnalistik yang aku percayai karena kinerjanya bagus"

Johnny hanya mengendikan bahu lalu menarik pinggang orang itu untuk mendekat padanya. Tangan Johnny menyibak masker itu hingga memperlihatkan wajah sosok tinggi dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa pakai masker hm?"

"Tadi ada beberapa juniormu yang datang jadi aku pakai ini"

Johnny mengecup kening orang itu lalu melempar senyum padanya.

"Aku ingin menciummu"

Kali ini orang itu yang tersenyum menatap Johnny.

"Hmm lakukan saja"

Lalu Johnny menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada orang itu. Tapi itu hanya diawal karena sekarang, ciuman itu jadi sedikit lebih panas. Johnny melumatinya seakan bibir itu adalah permen. Johnny benar-benar sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini dengannya dan sejujurnya Johnny ingin lebih dari ini. Tidak banyak orang yang tau hubungan mereka dan hal itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal di kampus. Untuk alasannya biarkan mereka saja yang tau.

"Johnny kami- _oh my god!_ Hansol!"

Hansol mendorong Johnny saat tiba-tiba Taeyong muncul secara tidak di duga bersama dengan Jaehyun yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jaehyun sudah tau hubungan mereka sejak awal jadi ia biasa saja melihat disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Taeyong yang sekarang menutup mulutnya melihat Hansol baru saja ciuman panas dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Mereka itu bahkan jarang bicara di kampus! Taeyong berani sumpah.

"Kalian...jadi...astaga" Taeyong menarik lengan jaket Jaehyun yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah jangan ganggu mereka" Jaehyun sekarang menarik pacarnya untuk memberi privasi pada Johnny dan Hansol. "Lanjutkan saja. Kami tunggu di area parkir"

Johnny dan Hansol kemudian saling berpandangan lalu tak lama tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan. Johnny yang lebih dulu berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Hansol yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kita pulang naik mobilku saja, kau pasti lelah jadi aku yang akan menyetir"

Hansol tersenyum pada Johnny dan mau tak mau Johnny kembali mendaratkan kecupan diatas bibirnya.

"Baiklah tapi aku saja yang bawa mobil"

Johnny menarik tangan Hansol kedalam genggamannya dan dengan senang hati Hansol menggengam erat tangan Johnny.

"Ayo, ini sudah sangat larut"

Hansol mengangguk kemudian keduanya berjalan ke area parkir setelah sebelumnya Johnny menitipkan motornya pada Taeil. Di area parkir ada mobil Jaehyun yang menunggu mereka.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa datang, bocah"

Johnny melempar tatapan kesal pada Jaehyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di dalam mobil dengan Taeyong yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Saat Johnny dan Hansol datang, kedua mahluk itu sedang sibuk bercumbu dan itu membuat Johnny harus mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Jaehyun supaya mereka keluar.

"Kelasnya selesai lebih cepat jadi aku kesini. Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku"

Jaehyun melempar senyum yang malah menghasilkan decakan dari Johnny.

"Kau harus bayar. Tidak ada yang gratis"

"Dasar perhitungan"

Johnny cuek saja lalu berjalan menuju mobil Hansol dimana si pemilik mobil sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Johnny akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu"

Johnny menoleh pada Hansol setelah pacarnya itu bicara. Lalu tak lama ia tersenyum, tidak bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan, senyum yang hanya Hansol-lah yang dapat melihatnya. Hansol geleng kepala saja saat tau Johnny pasti memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu. Aku lapar"

Johnny menyalakan mesin mobil dan mobil mewah itu perlahan keluar dari area parkir.

"Kurasa aku juga harus makan sesuatu, karena sepertinya kau tidak akan membiarkanku tidur malam ini"

Hansol melirik Johnny yang tersenyum tidak jelas di kursi pengemudi. Ia kemudian memukul lengan Johnny.

"Fokuslah menyetir, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh"

Johnny tertawa setelahnya lalu dengan cepat mencuri satu ciuman lagi di bibir Hansol.

"Aku menyayangimu, "

Hansol tersenyum lalu menatap Johnny yang tersenyum sembari menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Johnny"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Kangen Hansol lagi:( Kangen JohnSol:( kemaren dapet vid mereka jalan berdua di aiport kayak pangeran masa:( tingginya kan gak jauh beda terus suka aja hehe jadi muncul ide bikin FF ini. Itu aja deh. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, babe!333

-Real Soseol


End file.
